Unexpected
by Lovely.Lyrical.Words
Summary: A one night stand leads to a lifetime commitment. A high school senior burnout and a bratty junior cheerleader made a mistake and they have to own up to it. (Kelso and Donna never leave to California) Rating may move up.
1. Confessions

**Point Place, Wisconsin**

 **November 2nd, 1978**

 **1:00 pm**

 **Location: Jackie Burkhart's Mansion**

She stared blankly at the stick in her hand that had two pink lines. The feeling of helplessness was completely overwhelming her, Jackie felt as if she couldn't breathe. She desperately wanted to cry, to break down on her bathroom floor and sob. She was only seventeen. A junior in high school. She wasn't ready for the responsibility of a child or the rejection she was sure she'd get from the father of the baby. They had chemistry sure but what happened between them was supposed to be more of a one night stand. They were drunk after Heath's party, Michael cheated on her again and Steven was there to comfort her. They were supposed to forget the night even happened. Jackie woke up on Hyde's cot and after shrieking him awake they agreed to keep it a secret.

She knew she had to tell him but she really wished she could keep the secret to herself forever. Her world was collapsing around her but she had to take control. The only thing she could control is who knew and Jackie needed Stephen to know so the pressure wasn't solely on her. She really could have used some circle time but with the new life growing inside her she knew that was out of the question. After wallowing on her bed for half an hour she shot up and grabbed her dad's lincoln's keys. The Forman's residence was only ten minutes away from her home but she drove so slowly that she wasn't there for another 25 minutes, the whole way to the inevitable she wrestled with the idea of whether Steven Hyde would punch a wall or just leave when she told him she was pregnant.

Before she knew it Jackie was right outside the door that led into Eric Forman's infamous basement. She hoped Stephen would be alone but she knew luck hadn't been at her side lately. She slowly opened the door and saw everyone in their usual spot, not wanting to tip them off that something was wrong she went to sit on the couch next to Donna and Eric sucking face. As usual, Michael commented on how they should copy the smooching couple, Fez declared he wanted to watch and Hyde just kept staring at the Price is Right on the small TV. Jackie was convinced Stephen had actually forgotten what happened between them, he never acted like anything was different. He still burned her when the opportunity arose and ignored her on and off relationship with Michael Kelso. She knew she had to tell Stephen but didn't know how to approach him. Her chance to catch him alone came fast, Mrs. Forman called the teens for lunch and while Fez, Michael, Eric, and even Donna rushed upstairs, Stephen took his time.

Before she could stop herself Jackie called out to him and grabbed a hold of his arm to prevent him from leaving. The others didn't notice the interaction and rushed off without noticing the look of nausea on Jackie's face and hesitance from Hyde.

Inhaling deeply Jackie turned to Stephen, "I am going to tell you something but you can not freak out. Please, please, please don't freak out." She knew she sounded desperate, so unlike her usual self but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Surprisingly Hyde only nodded while looking concerned. His response prompted her to drag him outside to the porch where no one could overhear. Turning to him and taking another deep sigh she whispered, "I'm pregnant Stephen."

He froze. His whole body became paralyzed and all he could do was mutter an, "Are you sure?"

Letting a few teardrops fall she responded. "I'm sure, I took three tests."

He sat down on the porch chair and dropped his head into his hands. He thought deeply for what seemed like an eternity before he looked up at her and asked a question that broke her heart, " Are you sure it's mine?" His question was like a punch to the gut but she knew she couldn't blame him. The night she spent with him, she was technically still with Michael.

She looked down at her shoes pondering on if he'd believe that he really was the father without a paternity test. It happened to Bud, it could happen to him. "I know it's yours... Michael and I hadn't been together for about two months. I didn't know how to trust him after he cheated and obviously I had the right idea."

He silently nodded and got up. Opened his El Camino and got into the driver's seat. "Listen, Jackie, I need some time to think. I'll be back soon I promise, I just need some time to clear my mind." His absence made her worried but she was relieved to know he wouldn't just ditch town.

Watching him drive away however felt like the last straw and she sobbed into the sweater she had been carrying. Not being able to breathe she had no choice but to crouch onto the floor and lean on the porch pillar for support. Her loud sobs racked her body, completely draining her of her energy. She cried for a long 10 minutes and once she was able to control herself once more she returned to the basement, grabbed her keys and fled to the only place she knew made her happy. The spot where Jackie and Stephen had there pseudo date was her happy place. She had taken him there in the first place. When she was young, before her parents stopped caring, they had picnics at the clearing staring out onto the green and lush valley. She was there for hours. Witnessing the sunset and later, stargazing. She regained the will to continue when it was close to midnight. Holding back the urge to cry once more, she got into the car and drove to her empty and cold mansion.

Jackie was prepared to take a shower and cry herself to sleep but she saw his El Camino on her driveway. She approached the car cautiously and knocked on his window when she realized he was fast asleep. Stephen unlocked the door and stepped out of the car. She had known him for years but he never seized to surprise her. Stephen Hyde actually enveloped her in a hug. She knew to him it meant that he would stand by her, whatever came at them and for the 3rd time that day, she broke down crying again.

" I don't know what to say, Jackie. We're too young to be parents but if you want to keep it, I will stand by you. We were both there when we made the kid and I won't be a Bud or god forbid an Edna." His deep voice was gruff. His warm body was comforting but his words took a lot of doubt away and when she pondered what he said. She realized she couldn't get rid of the baby. It wasn't to blame for their mistakes and she knew she had to take responsibility for her actions.

She surprised herself when she shyly asked him to stay the night with her. He didn't hesitate to agree on staying.

Stephen's morning had been relatively normal. He ate breakfast with the Forman's and tolerated Kelso's antics. The guys were watching a show, surprisingly on fatherhood. There was nothing better on TV and the show was comedic.

"Aye Hyde, do you think Donna will want me to be a stay at home dad?" Eric curiously asked.

"Forman, my man, of course, she will. She's the one who'll make the dough, you can't expect her to do everything herself." Hyde response was fast but it was common knowledge Donna wouldn't let Eric slack around as a father.

"I hope not, it's a man's job to bring home the bacon." Eric had grown up on Red's beliefs and couldn't fathom about being a stay at home dad but he knew deep down that was what his life would be with Donna.

"Ahhhh but that would be the life!" Fez's contagious lit up his face, "Not working, staying at home until the Mrs. comes home to give Fez some lovin." Out of the four in their group, Fez was most definitely the most progressive.

"That sounds nice but I know Jackie won't let me a stay at home dad, she will probably make her dad give me a job at the city or something." Kelso's optimistic view on life ignored the fact that he and Jackie weren't together.

"Kelso, you dillhole, you broke up after you cheated on her with Lacey." Hyde's tone of voice was annoyed.

"Hyde, we all know that never lasts. She'll be back soon enough." Kelso sounded convinced that it was certain.

Hyde knew it was always a possibility his doll would get back with Kelso but he hoped that their night together would convince her there were better choices than Michael Kelso out there.

"He has a point, we all know Jackie will fall back at his feet soon enough. They'll have three devil's spawn children and she will be a stay at home mom." Eric explained in the most simple of terms what was expected of Jackie's future pretty accurately.

"Yeah Hyde, at least I'm gonna get married and have kids, unlike you who will probably 6 unknown kids." Kelso's response was also spot on but Hyde didn't hesitate to frog him on his arm. " Oh what was that for you know I'm right!"

Hyde just shook his head and kept watching Teen Dad on the TV, contemplating whether his life really would end up that way. Donna loudly entered the room from the kitchen and plopped down next to Eric before telling him about her terrible day at Catholic school and how she was hit on the arm with a ruler. Then proceeded to suck face after Eric mockingly played doctor. He kept glancing at the door anticipating Jackie for the Price is Right but it was 10 minutes in and she hadn't arrived. He had already given up hope she would appear when she quietly entered the room and sat next to Donna and Eric, ignoring their friend's comments. He stared at the TV but glanced at her through his side eye, remembering their drunken night together. Maybe if Kelso wasn't in their life, one day they could admit there were feelings between them first made obvious when she was infatuated with Hyde after her second break up with Michael.

She looked nervous and he silently wondered why when he heard Mrs. Forman's voice calling them for lunch. He lingered in the back of the group not wanting to be pushed over when he heard Jackie's high pitched voice and felt her hand on his arm.

"Can I speak with you?"

He wasn't prepared for what came next and before he knew it he was running away. He went to the lake to think about what Jackie said meant. If she really was pregnant with his child then his whole life would change. He had nothing to his name other than his clothing and his car. He suddenly thought back to his friend's earlier conversation. Ironic. He was the least likely to become a father and yet there he was thinking about the life already growing in Jackie's womb. Saying he was terrified was an understatement. He had a shitty job and no prospects for the future, hell he lived in his best friend's basement because he didn't even have his own family and while he considered the Forman's like his own family he couldn't impose on them with a baby.

What would he do with a child? He didn't have any parenting skills and how could he give a child a bright future on the salary of a photohut employee? He wasn't going to take money from Jackie's parents, it was his child and he had to take care of it. Quite honestly Hyde had no idea what to do. He knew they were too young but he was almost sure Jackie would not have an abortion and truthfully he didn't want her to get one. If she did, he would understand, who would want some burnout's baby but id she did keep it he had to step up. It was 10:07 when he decided he had to confront her. He knew she wouldn't be at the Formans and decided on seeking her out at her home.

Hyde found her driveway empty and fell asleep worrying about when she'd be home. The answer was one in the morning and he couldn't help but feel a tad angered that she was out so late when it was dangerous. However, he knew what she needed most was comfort and he tried to show as best he could that he could be her rock. He happily agreed to stay over when she mentioned it.


	2. Revelations

**Point Place, Wisconsin**

 **November 3rd, 1978**

 **9:00 am**

 **Location: Jackie Burkhart's Bedroom**

Hyde woke up with Jackie in his arms, softly snoring. His dreams were peaceful and his body was fully rested but he didn't want to move because he knew once he did, they would have to face reality. He let her rest just enjoying the few moments of peace before their situation had to be addressed.

He had been awake for a little more than half an hour just thinking when he felt her stir, "Thank you for staying with me Steven, the house is lonely with my parents on vacation." He was wondering where her family was, he was aware they were absent but not so often. They went on vacation over a month ago and he was sure they would've been back by then.

"Yeah, no problem doll." He tried to be nonchalant but then a smirk appeared on his face, "Did you know you snore?"

"Don't be silly Steven, girl's don't snore and besides I'm too pretty for that." She knew he hated when she acted conceited and did it often on purpose.

"Well Jackie, one of us is wrong and I think it's you." He knew what to say to rile her up.

Jackie immediately sat up and turned to him and noisily demanded, "Take that back, Steven!" While pointing a finger accusingly.

"Nope." His zen personality kept his face neutral but then his signature smiled snuck his way onto his face, "Jackie don't fret, I thought it was cute."

"Oh Steven, it doesn't matter if you think it's cute because I don't snore."

"Whatever you say doll…" He said while he took in her bedroom. It was as girly as he thought I'd be but more grown-up than what Kelso had described.

Her grave voice grabbed his attention, "What are we gonna do Steven? I'm scared of telling my parents, I'm scared of what we'll do without any money or a home and most of all I'm scared of where we'll be in a year. We aren't together and I don't expect you to commit to me because I'm pregnant but I have to be sure that when things get hard you won't bail."

He listened intently to her but when she suggested he would even think about leaving his child he felt himself get warm with anger. "Jackie, how can you say that man? How could you think I would leave my kid like Bud or Edna? You know I hate what they did to me, I could never do that to my own kid." He was talking louder than he had to and there was a certain acidic edge to his tone but he was pissed. How could she even say that?

"I'm sorry Steven but I know you don't like that sort of commitment. I mean think about it, you are one of the smartest people I have met and yet you scored a 950 on your SAT because you don't care about your future. You've never thought ahead and been just planning to sail through life the easiest way possible. You don't do commitment, I've never seen you commit to any girl and you can't even commit to seat coverings for the ERl Camino!" Jackie had started calmly but by the end of her improvised speech, she was shouting.

"I didn't commit because there was no point Jackie! Who'd want to stay in this shitty town anyways?! I wanted to leave for New York, Chicago, hell even LA! I didn't want to go to college to then just fall into the monotonous life trap set by the corporate bourgeoisie!" Maybe Jackie had a point, he didn't want to think about his future but for such a long time he could only think about surviving and maybe escaping the small town that seemed more like a prison than a small quaint town.

"Well Steven, now we have to think about what the hell we are gonna do, I don't want an explanation for what you do, I just want you to promise me that when things get tough you won't quit, that you won't leave, you don't have to commit to me just this person we created." Jackie always had a thing for Hyde, she never thought about pursuing it and while getting married was always her dream, she knew there were bigger things to address.

Hyde just looked down at his hands, wishing he hadn't left his shades at the Forman's basement. He wishes he could be anywhere else but he still spoke up, "Jackie, I could never leave you or that baby that I helped create. I'm gonna be the man my stepfather could never be. I don't know my biological father and I don't know if he would've cared for me but I know I will love and take care of my kid." His words gave Jackie some relief.

"I'm gonna hold you to that, Hyde." Was all Jackie could quietly mutter. She fell back onto the mattress next to Hyde. He knew that was the end of the argument and he just hoped she would believe him. He brought her into him and very uncharacteristically kissed her forehead. The emotional drain of the argument lingered in the air, exhausted they almost drifted into sleep when a door downstairs slammed.

Panic in Jackie's face told him she wasn't expecting company but a look at the red corvette parking in the driving told him that her parents were home and he had to dip. He quickly grabbed his sweater and thanked god he had moved the El Camino into the street. They had to find out about the baby eventually but finding out Jackie was pregnant after finding her with a scruffy looking teen was not the greatest idea. He was about to jump out the window when he looked back at Jackie trying to clean her room and hid the pregnancy tests he hadn't noticed on her vanity. Hyde knew she needed reassurance he'd be by her side and he could never form the words to express his feelings but he let his actions spoke for him. Hyde grabbed Jackie and kissed her forehead then her still flat stomach before shimming down the tree branches next to her window. He was aware his gesture was corny but he couldn't bring himself to care.

 **Same Day and Place**

 **2:40 pm**

Maybe if her world hadn't been collapsing around her, Jackie could be happy her parents were home but all she could do was freak out. She knew it was impossible but she was convinced that as soon as they saw her they would know she was pregnant. She was determined to not even step out of her room until they went to bed when there was a knock at her door.

"Princess, daddy is home from his business trip with mom, aren't you gonna say hi?" Her father's commanding voice had always seemed soothing to her but at the moment it sounded more like the soundtrack of a scary movie.

"I'll be right out! I umm…. I am…. Doing homework! Yeah! I have to finish my math I might be an hour or so!" SHe didn't have any homework but she couldn't come up with a proper excuse.

"Oh alright but come to greet us as soon as you can, your mom missed you!" Was his response but Jackie knew he was probably lying. Her mother wasn't particularly interested in what Jackie did. Even if she did have straight A's and was the best cheerleader on the squad. Jackie laid on her bed thinking about how in the world she would tell them their little princess may have a little prince or princess of her own.

She was terrified of what they would say or do but she knew it was better to tell them than Red Forman, Steven's foster father. She made up her mind to take them out to dinner along with Steven so she could break the news. She was sure her father would chase him with his gun if they had dinner in their home so she would take them to Monae's where they made her father's favorite pie. She knew she should consult Hyde but she knew she'd lose the courage to ask her father to dinner if she waited.

She was down the stairs and next to her father in his study in mere minutes. "Father, I have something important to tell you, could we go to dinner at Monae's tomorrow?" Jack Burkhart was always busy so he agreed to dinner to make up for his absence. She retreated to her room thinking about how she would explain her situation to Jack and Pam Burkhart and their different reactions. On the one hand, they could be so shocked they wouldn't speak or on the other, so enraged they would kick her out. She hoped they would let her stay. She already knew Steven would shrink away from the idea of staying at their families' home when they were about to start their own family but she hoped she could live in her childhood house for the endurance of her pregnancy.

Jackie remembered Steven and the rash decision she made to tell her parents about the pregnancy, she had to call him and explain the situation.

 **Same Day at the Forman's Kitchen**

 **3:14 pm**

The phone in the Forman's kitchen rang and Kitty picked up in her usual cheery voice. Steven couldn't hear who was on the other side of the phone but knew immediately it was Jackie when Mrs. Forman turned to him with a confused look on her face. Kitty Forman was always under the impression that Jackie Burkhart and Steven Hyde were mortal enemies. Jackie's call requesting to talk to Steven was a surprise and all she could do was hold out the phone to him and informed him it was Jackie.

She sat at the table subtly listening in on Steven's side of the conversation.

"Jackie, what the hell man? Why didn't you ask me first? Don't you want more time to prepare before our lives fell apart?" Steven was clenching his fist but slowly let the pressure in his hand go, "I understand… fine I'll be ready at 6 o'clock. No, I'll meet you there. We're gonna need a getaway car."

Kitty had never been so curious as to what the conversation was about and was giddy when she thought of a secret romance brewing between Jackie and Steven. He left the kitchen to head into the basement and Kitty quickly fled to the living room where her grumpy husband would be watching the TV and sat on the couch. She knew he wouldn't be interested in the children's gossip but she had to tell someone and since Midge's departure she was forced to confide more and more in Red.

" Red, honey guess what I just heard in the kitchen?"

"What is it kitty?" Was his only response before thinking twice and continuing, "If Eric did a dumbass thing again I don't wanna know. I'll just kick his ass when he gets home."

"No, no no! I think Jackie and Steven might be planning something. Maybe a date or most likely a crime, but can't you see them together? I think they would look marvelous as a couple." Kitty said dreamily.

"The loud one and the screwhead are a thing." While unexpected Red didn't really give thought to teenager's relationships. "They seem like the least moronic couple, the loud one is actually useful and unlike the rest, screw head is actually intelligent." It was well known that he favorited Jackie ever since she helped him fix up his car and Stephen because of his strong will and work ethic that his own son lacked.

"Do you think so? I always thought Jackie would find her way back to Kelso like she always does." Kitty always paid attention to her babies and what happened to them.

"The kettlehead will be lucky if he doesn't get a girl pregnant. I think the loud one finally learned her lesson after the last cheating incident."

"Well I hope so, I just know Steven will grow to be a responsible and mature man. Just like his foster father." Red Forman crossed his arms, relaxed in his green chair and smirked. Eric might've been the opposite of what he wanted his son to be like but Hyde was the young man he always wanted as a son and was proud to know at least one of the dumbass kids that hung out in his basement turned out like him.

 **November 4th, 1979**

 **7:03 pm**

 **Burkhart Residence**

Jackie had NEVER been so nervous to dress up. She loved coming up with the perfect outfit for the occasion but what outfit went well with her impending doom? She was stuck between a girly flowery dress that reminded Jack that she was still his little girl or the black dress that made her seem like the responsible adult that she was not. It was hard to imagine herself telling her parents she was carrying the town's bad boy's, Steven Hyde, baby. She could only imagine what her father would do. She hoped Steven had the good sense to wear some sensible clothes to the dinner she had planned with her parents. What would her parents think if he showed up wearing his Zed Leppelin band t-shirt with his hair in a frizzy mess?

She settled on looking like the mature adult that she definitely was not in hopes to create the sense that she was ready for what was to come… which she honestly was not. Before she knew it she was in the family car on her way to her own demise.

Steven was already waiting outside the restaurant in a pair of black slacks, white tucked in long sleeve shirt and red tie complimenting her own red dress. He hesitantly walked over to her and turned to her parents when he reached her side. They haven't decided what they were to each other but introducing himself as only her friend to her parents when later in the evening they'd find out he had impregnated her seemed like the wrong move. So when he introduced himself to Jack and Pam he confidently said, "Mr. and Mrs. Burkhart, I am Steven Hyde, Jackie's boyfriend."

Jack seemed momentarily shocked before smiling and shaking Steven's outstretched hand. "I'm glad to see my daughter has finally moved away from the moron." Jack's tone was genuinely cheerful and relieved his daughter was no longer dating his idiotic friend.

Steven was sure that would no longer be the case by the end of the day. The party of four started moving into the restaurant when Jackie slipped her hand into his own and he began to think about the conversation they had on the phone. When she told him about the dinner plans he thought Jackie had gone crazy. They couldn't tell her parents she was pregnant so soon after finding out themselves. However she was right, the sooner they told them the sooner they could get over it. Besides telling her parents seemed 100x less terrifying than the conversation he would have to have with Red and Kitty Forman.

Steven and Jackie had agreed to wait until her father had his pie to inform them that she was pregnant and when the time finally came, he nudged her to signal her to bring it up. She looked up at his eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights slightly shaking her head. He tapped her with his foot under the table. They were in the middle of a silent eye war when her father spoke. "So young man what are your plans for the future?"

Lately, Hyde had been seriously thinking about what his plan for the future was. He never wanted to go to college but after finding out about the fact that he would have a child he knew that the salary of a high school dropout would not be enough for them to live comfortably. So some point between Saturday afternoon and Monday morning he decided he'd give college a shot. He looked up to see Mr. Burkhart looking at him expectantly before he opened his mouth. "I think I will go to state school to get a diploma in business."

His words shocked not only himself but Jackie who could NOT believe what he had said. He was thinking about their future and it made her happy to know she wouldn't be living in a rundown apartment when she was thirty. No, they weren't together but surely he wouldn't let the mother of his child live in ugly conditions.

"I'm glad young man, that way you'll be able to support a family in the future. I want my daughter secure." His words foreshadowed what the teens had to reveal.

"About that… dad… I never meant for this to happen but… I'm pregnant." Her words were quiet but it seemed like the whole restaurant could hear. Her mother looked appalled and her father's face went from jubilant to a bright red from anger.

In a terrifyingly calm voice, her father asked a single word, "What?" Before standing up and reaching up to grab Steven who had the sense to grab Jackie and run to the entrance of the restaurant. He immediately headed for the El Camino and hurried Jackie to her side. In less than two minutes they were in the car driving to the only safe place they knew, the Forman's residence. Once there they rushed out of the car and prayed no one would be in the basement. They knew it was unlikely the Burkhart's would follow them to their safe haven but safety came first and they locked the basement door panting for air. They turned around to see the bewildered looks on their friend's, minus Kelso, faces who waited expectantly for an explanation.

Both Steven and Jackie fidgeted nervously on the spot before slowly walking to their usual seats.

"Woah, Woah, Woah, what the hell was that?" Donna half shouted.

"Forget it, Pinciotti." Steven played off.

"Yeah, lumberjack we just thought we saw an umm a coyote… yeah, a coyote in the bushes." Jackie who wasn't used to bluffing exclaimed.

Steven closed his eyes for a second, reevaluating how a girl so manipulative could be such an obvious liar.

"Hyde?" Was all Forman said who could recognize something was obviously occurring."

"Fuck." Hyde knew they would find out eventually not the day he told Jackie's parents but he knew they wouldn't let it go. "Fine here it goes but you can't say shit, got that?" Hyde's was serious and his friends were able to recognize they would be hurt if they said something. Donna wasn't scarred for herself more for Eric and Fez who had no filter.

"Jackie's pregnant." He waited a moment. "With my baby."

If their three friends weren't shocked by the revelation that Jackie was pregnant, they sure were when Hyde revealed it was his.

"What. The. Fuck." Was heard from the top of the stairs where Michael Kelso stood.


	3. What the Future Holds?

_Disclaimer- I really own nothing… sadly._

 _AN: I love hearing what people think of my story so please comment or private message me! I just really want to know who's on the other side of the screen! Probably will update Sundays. College is a bitch so it's all subject to change. Anyways, thank you for reading, this is chapter 3 and if you got this far I hope that means I'm doing SOMETHING right. Sorry it's a shorter chapter_

 **Point Place, Wisconsin**

 **November 4th, 1978**

 **10:54 pm**

 **Location: Eric Forman's Basement**

Steven Hyde had never had such a terrible day. First, he had an argument with his baby mama, then he had to tell said baby mama's parents that she was a pregnant 16-year-old. Then, his friends found out about the fact he was gonna become a father through his mortal enemy. Last but definitely not least, his best friend heard him announce that Hyde had gotten his ex-girlfriend knocked up. November 4th, was really at the top of his worst days list, right after his father then mother abandoning him.

Moments after Hyde's announcement, Kelso was charging down the stairs right at him with the full intention of beating him senseless. Hyde knew his friend was rightfully pissed but his pride would not let Kelso get a punch in and before the fuming moron realized what was happening, he was on the floor with his hand being pulled at his back, Hyde pushing him to the floor. Hyde had always been an inch or two shorter than Kelso but still always had the advantage. He was physically stronger and had better fighting tactics so he easily overpowered Kelso.

Flailing his body on the concrete floor Kelso just managed to let out a small whimper before growling a, "Get off Hyde so I can beat your ass!"

"No, you moron. You have to chill out before I let you go." Hyde wanted to make sure Kelso would give him the opportunity to explain the circumstance even if it didn't help the situation.

"... fine, just let go of my arm, it's gonna bruise." Kelso managed to say.

"Michael, I understand why you're mad but you don't really have any right to." Jackie pointed out, feet directly in front of Michael's head. "You cheated on me constantly when we were together and with SO many girls, including Eric's slutty sister. What happened between Steven and I, well… it was a mixture of attraction, revenge and alcohol. You cheated on me with Kat Peterson and Steven was the only one who cared enough to comfort me."

Jackie was right about the attraction, they could never really admit it but there always a pull between them. Neither one would dare mention it, not when they were both so close to Kelso. What had happened was a momentary lapse of judgement. It was wrong to do that to Michael- even if he did cheat on Jackie- because they were best friends. But Hyde wouldn't apologize, what was done was done and all he could do was keep going forward. The damage was made and he had to live with it but he couldn't say he regretted it, it would be the same as saying he regretted his own child and he could never do that. With a determined voice, he addressed Kelso, "What we did… it was wrong I'll admit that but you have to forgive us, we're all friends, right? No matter how many times you hurt Jackie, she always forgave you or at least tried to stay your friend. If you push us away that's fine but you'll be a bigger hypocrite than you already are and there won't be a way to fix our friendship. You can either deal with it and we keep being friends or you can take out your frustration on us and ruin all the years we've been friends." As he spoke he slowly let go of the limp body on the floor.

Kelso was serious. Quieter than he had ever been in his life. Pondering what he would do but the answer seemed obvious. "Jackie was my first serious girlfriend, Hyde. I can't promise I can forgive you so fast. Either of you. I think I just need time to think but you're right I hurt Jackie a lot. I guess it's what I deserve." Kelso was a complete idiot but every time he cheated on Jackie, he knew he was hurting her, slowly ripping apart the kind heart she had under the bratty surface. With nothing more to say, Kelso got up and walked out the basement door leading to the driveway.

Throughout all the commotion, Donna, Forman, and Fez kept quiet, watching everything from the sidelines.

"Wow, Hyde I wouldn't have expected you to win over our goddess." Fez's ill timed comments were to be expected and brought the tension in the basement down.

"So what does this mean for you?" Donna like always was the voice of reason.

"It means the she-devil was finally able to trap someone for good." Forman never liked Jackie and made it clear EVERY chance he got but strangely that particular comment got to Jackie.

Hyde saw the mixed look of embarrassment and hurt flash through Jackie's face and before Donna could respond with her usual, 'shut up you dillhole', Hyde turned to Forman, "Shut it Forman, like it or not she's carrying my kid and you won't put any more stress on her."

It was the first time he ever defended Jackie and it took everyone by surprise, even himself but she was his baby mama and he didn't want to see her hurt.

Donna gave him a look and Forman kept turning from Hyde to Donna sheepishly apologizing.

"Sorry Jackie, that was uncalled for. It wasn't just you making that kid."

"He's an ass Jackie don't worry." Donna hooked her arm over the tiny brunette's shoulders trying to comfort her. "I have one question though." She slightly hesitated before continuing, "When are you telling Red and Mrs. Forman?"

The thought of informing Hyde's foster parent's of his predicament had both him and Jackie shuddering. "Well if you can keep your pie holes closed for a few months then I can tell them once we have our own place."

"So you aren't telling Mrs. Kitty?" Fez's voice sounded confused.

"I don't think that's a good idea man, Red, he'll kill me. He'll be less likely to blow up if he knows there won't be another brat running around his home."

"HYDE! Don't call our baby a brat." Jackie had been quiet but her baby would only ever be referred to by name or by a cute nickname.

"Come on Jackie don't be dramatic."

"I'm pregnant Hyde my hormone levels are pretty high, besides how are we gonna keep this from them when I start showing."

"We'll have to keep it hidden Jackie, we have no choice, Red would force us to get married the moment he found out."

Hyde knew Jackie always wanted to get married but he knew that under the circumstances they'd be better off figuring out how to deal with their situation first.

"I promise we can keep it under wraps for as long as we can, we just need to give Fes some candy and dirty magazines. You might also want to lightly threaten Kelso or else he might let it slip." Donna's rational support instantly calmed down the worried teens.

"This is so much more complicated than I ever thought it'd be." Jackie sighed looking visibly down, "My daddy will kill me once I get home and Red will kill us both if he finds out. I have no idea how we are gonna manage everything."

"We'll figure something out doll." Hearing the nickname Hyde gave Jackie immediately relaxed her.

"Yeah we'll be there for you both." Donna said while Forman and Fes nodded to Donna's words.

"Thanks guys, it really means a lot." Was the only response Jackie could mutter.

 **November 5th, 1978**

 **1:00 am**

 **Location: Outside the Burkhart Residence**

"Eventful day huh?"

"Yeah, my parents didn't take the news very well but I'm hoping they'll come around."

"Maybe not immediately but they love you too much to disown you."

"Yeah… maybe they'll just go on a trip to cool down." Jackie sounded discouraged as if it was a given they would leave her, "We have to talk about our plan, about what you said at the dinner, going to college and moving in together? Do you think that'd be a good idea? How would that even work?"

Hyde had to take a minute to breathe and sort through his thoughts. "I never wanted to go to college Jackie but I want to be able to give the kid everything I didn't. In the future I want to afford the same type of house that you grew up in."

"Okay, but how are we gonna do that?" The hesitance in her voice couldn't be missed.

"Well… the baby will be born around the same time I graduate and you finish junior year. I was thinking maybe I could get a one year deferral to wherever I get accepted. That way you can finish high school while I take care of the baby. Then I'll start school and we can see how we can split that up."

"That makes sense, it's really a relief that we are finally talking about this… How will we afford it?"

"I don't know Jackie, I guess we will cross that bridge when we get there."

Jackie always expected to live with her parents but Hyde's earlier comments raised some questions. " Do you really want to live together? You don't need to feel obligated Steven."

"We may not be a couple doll and we might not love eachother but we do need each other. We made the baby together, it's only fair we take care of it together. Besides having a baby that means growing up. It would feel weird being an adult and still living at the Forman's. I want to be close to our kid and I think that means living with it."

"Are you sure that's what you wanna do?"

"Absolutely." Hyde was confident he knew what he was doing.

"Then we have to find a way to do it. My parents are never home and I don't want to go through pregnancy alone." Jackie's home always felt lonely and cold, something she was tired of feeling. Hesitantly she asked, "Steven, can you stay with me tonight? Tonight was a lot and I don't think I want to be alone."

Hyde let what she said flow through his mind, carefully thinking over what that implied. "Your dad will kill me if he sees me." He was sure Jackie had mentioned her father's gun before.

"I'll sneak you in, I used to sneak Michael in all the time." Jackie didn't register what had exited her mouth until it was too late. Sure she and Steven weren't together but mentioning her ex seemed like a bad idea. So she tried to fix her mistake, "Only during the daytime to hang out though." Which was true she only ever had sex with Kelso in her bedroom twice, mostly it was his musty van.

"You sure? You aren't scared your dad will catch us?"

"No. He's probably drunk and mom probably went out again."

There was no reply from Steven other than the key being taken out of the ignition. When he gently opened his door, Jackie couldn't stop herself from smiling. Her life was going downhill but at least he would be beside her.

 **Same Day**

 **8:00 am**

 **Jackie Burkhart's Room**

She had never had a boy sleepover in her room before Hyde. She never had the courage to risk it with Michael. Waking up with Hyde was a new experience that she really enjoyed. Jackie was quite frankly always alone and it was a new change in pace waking up to someone even if it was under those circumstances. However, everything was a little more awkward shen Hyde woke up. The last three days were going so fast they had no time to process what was happening. The moment he woke, everything became a little more awkward. Neither was sure what to say or what to do. Jackie's only serious boyfriend had been Michael and even he hadn't slept over. Steven was used to dipping the moment he woke up from a night sleeping over at a girls place. It was a different experience waking up to each other and not having much to say.

Hyde slightly sat up while rubbing his forehead. "So I guess one of us should make breakfast."

"Yeah… the housekeeper usually takes weekends off," Jackie said.

"You don't know how to cook do you?"

Jackie slightly shook her head. "Not a clue."

Hyde gave a sigh. "I guess I could cook us some eggs or something."

"Or something sounds nice."

Nothing between them would ever be easy. There were a thousand things that could go wrong and probably would but for the first time since she broke up with Michael, she didn't want to jump back into his arms the first chance she got.


End file.
